grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm (TV Series)
Grimm is a television show filmed and set in Portland, Oregon. The show was created by Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, and Jim Kouf, and Greenwalt and Kouf are 2 of the 5 executive producers. The show premiered on October 28, 2011 on NBC. Each episode always begins with an imposed excerpt usually referencing the theme of the episode. Season 1 began filming with the in March 2011, while the rest of the season continued filming in July 2011. Season 1 ran from October 28, 2011 until May 18, 2012 and the season 1 DVD and Blu-ray sets were released on August 7, 2012. Season 2 began filming on May 30, 2012 and ran from August 13, 2012 until May 21, 2013. The season 2 DVD and Blu-ray sets are scheduled to be released on September 17, 2013. Season 3 began filming on July 15, 2013 and is scheduled to begin airing on October 25, 2013. Cast Stars *David Giuntoli as Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby as Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch as Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell as Monroe *Sasha Roiz as Sean Renard *Reggie Lee as Wu *Bree Turner as Rosalee Calvert *Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade Recurring Guest Stars *Danny Bruno as Bud (season 1-present) *Robert Blanche as Franco (season 1-2) *James Frain as Eric Renard (season 2-present) *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Kelly Burkhardt (season 1-2) *Kate Burton as Marie Kessler (season 1) *Reg E. Cathey as Baron Samedi (season 2-present) *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Stefania Vaduva Popescu (season 2-present) *Christian Lagadec as Renard's Confidant (season 2) *Jessica Tuck as Catherine Schade (season 1-2) *Michael Grant Terry as Ryan Smulson (season 2) *Mike Dopud as Marnassier (season 2) *Sharon Sachs as Harper (season 1-2) *Bertila Damas as Pilar (season 2) *Lisa Vidal as Lauren Castro (season 2) *Henri Lubatti as Reaper (season 1) *Ayanna Berkshire as Dr. Rose (season 1) Executive Producers *Norberto Barba (season 1-present) *Marc Buckland (season 1) *David Greenwalt (season 1-present) *Sean Hayes (season 1-present) *Jim Kouf (season 1-present) *Todd Milliner (season 1-present) Characters Grimms *Nick Burkhardt (season 1-present) *Kelly Burkhardt (season 1-2) *Marie Kessler (season 1) Humans *Hank Griffin (season 1-present) *Juliette Silverton (season 1-present) *Wu (season 1-present) *Harper (season 1-2) *Franco (season 1-2) *Stefania Vaduva Popescu (season 2) *Renard's Confidant (season 2) *Pilar (season 2) *Lauren Castro (season 2) *Dr. Rose (season 1) Wesen *Monroe - Blutbad (season 1-present) *Rosalee Calvert - Fuchsbau (season 1-present) *Bud Wurstner - Eisbiber (season 1-present) *Baron Samedi - Cracher-Mortel (season 2-present) *Catherine Schade - Hexenbiest (season 1-2) *Marnassier - Mauvais Dentes (season 2) *Ryan Smulson - Lebensauger (season 2) *Reaper - Hässlich (season 1) Half-Wesen *Sean Renard - Half-Zauberbiest (season 1-present) Former Wesen *Adalind Schade - Hexenbiest (season 1-present) Royals *Eric Renard (season 2-present) Wesen Physically Appeared Mentioned/Seen in Grimm Diaries only Wesen *Gefrierengeber (season 1) *Mordstier (season 1-2) *Rißfleisch (season 1-2) *Rotznasig Carcaju (season 2) *Schneetmacher (season 1-2) *Waage (season 1) *Waschbar (season 1) Non-Wesen Beings *La Llorona (season 2) *Volcanalis (season 2) Seasons *Season 1 - 2011-2012 *Season 2 - 2012-2013 *Season 3 - 2013-2014 Season Summaries Season 1 Portland Police Department officer Nick Burkhardt thinks that he has his life all planned, he is a successful detective, has a good working relationship with his boss Captain Renard, his partner Hank Griffin and other officers in the precinct. He has just purchased an engagement ring, and is planning to ask his girlfriend Juliette Silverton to marry him. All his plans are called into question when he sees an attractive young woman suddenly morph into a hag, a change that nobody else notices. Later that day in the precinct a man being charged briefly changes into a lizard, and again no-one but him notices. That evening Nick's aunt Marie Kessler visits him and Juliette. Aunt Marie has cancer and does not have long to live, but before she dies she has something to tell Nick. Aunt Marie tells Nick that he is descended from a line of creature hunters, known as Grimms who have the responsibility to protect the rest of mankind from the creatures who are known as Wesen. She also tells him that the trailer she brought with her contains information and equipment to help him in his task. Aunt Marie gives Nick a small antique key, and tells him to protect it with his life as "they" want it. With help from Monroe, a Blutbad he met while working on case, and his girlfriend Rosalee Calvert, a Fuchsbau, Nick deals with crimes involving several different types of Wesen ranging from the bear-like Jägerbars to the rat-like Reinigen. He soon discovers that there are several inimical Wesen species such as the Mellifers and Hexenbiester, and the Blutbaden. He soon realizes that his unique status as Grimm and cop enables him to become a force for peace, both within the Wesen community and the interactions between Wesen and humans. This, however, does cause problems for Hank, as his encounters the wesen world cause him to doubt his sanity. Whilst not knowing what the key represents he comes to appreciate its value to some factions within the Wesen community when the Hexenbiest, whose name he now knows to be Adalind Schade, nearly kills Hank to make him surrender it. In the process of saving Hank, Nick causes Adalind to lose her Wesen spirit and powers, but not her magical knowledge. In an act of revenge Adalind causes Juliette to fall into a magically induced coma. The season ends with Nick's mother, who he thought died when he was a kid, helping him defeat one of the assassins who had killed his father and her best friend in an abortive attempt to take possession of the Coins of Zakynthos, an artifact that had come into Nick's possession earlier in the year. Season 2 Complete Season DVD and Blu-ray Cover Art DVD Season1-DVD.png|Season 1 DVD cover art Season2-DVD.jpg|Season 2 DVD cover art Blu-ray Season1-Blu-ray.png|Season 1 Blu-ray cover art Season2-Blu-ray.jpg|Season 2 Blu-ray cover art Category:Content